Orgulho Nerd
by Alexandra Duarte
Summary: Bella, uma nerd com orgulho com medo que a sua mãe exentrica a coloque num colegio tipico inferno cor de rosa faz uma proposta ao capitão de equipa da escola, Edward: "Ajudo-te na escola mas tens de fingir ser meu namorado á frente dos meus pais!"
1. Prologo Cap 1 Tens de ser meu namorado

**Prologo**

- Isabella e o que sente em relação a isso? – Disse a minha psicóloga, a senhora Brown.

- Ao quê? – Disse indiferente.

Duas vezes por semana tenho de aturar esta velha mal amada que teima que não bato bem.

Porquê?

Porque sou nerd, segundo os meus pais, os alunos da escola de Forks e todos os restos habitantes do mundo, mas segundo a senhora Brown o pior é que AMO ser nerd!

- Em relação ao Edward. – Disse monótona.

- Assunto mais aborrecido, já comuniquei que não interessam-me atletas e populares para segundos sentidos, alias relações tem de envolver amor e não acredito nesse sentimento, pois essa sensação não passa de reacções químicas do cérebro. Será que é possível pedir uma providência cautelar contra essa raça? - Disse curiosa, não que viesse a pedir pois os populares burros são os meus principais clientes.

Clientes? Então vou explicar a minha vidinha linda para todos, aqui vai…

Sou Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos, sou magricelas que até dói de ver, morena, com olhos castanhos e uma eterna NERD, filha de Charlie e Renne Swan que foram ex- Rei e Rainha do baile na altura que andavam no liceu, que foi a muito tempo, o primeiro é juiz do supremo tribunal e a minha mãe uma dona de casa que nos tempos livres, alem de torrar-me a cabeça, desenha roupa…

- Mas porquê esse sentimento de revolta? – Perguntou a psicóloga.

- Porque condenam o que sou, o que orgulho-me em ser! O facto de estar aqui por preferir ler, ver animes e estudar ao contrário de ir a manicure, namorar ou até mesmo desfilar no estacionamento da escola! – Disse contrariada.

- Terá de ficar para a próxima sessão pois o tempo acabou. – Disse a senhora Brown sorrindo, também ficaria feliz se a minha mãe desse-me 500 dólares por cada hora que a ouço a tentar fazer-me mudar.

- Adeus. – Despedi-me.

Passei pela recepção e deixei o cheque que a minha mãe mandou e sai do prédio com destino ao parque pois segundo um certo popular tenho de estar lá, senão a minha vida será um inferno…

**Capitulo 1- Tens de ser meu namorado**

Estou muitíssimo entusiasmada e empolgada!

Porquê?

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows de J. sai esta noite e tenho de ir acampar na porta da livraria para conseguir um exemplar, vou devora-lo nos próximos dias.

(N/A: Eu sei que este livro saiu em 2007, mas vamos fazer de conta que saiu agora.)

Portanto tenho de despachar o otário que tenho a minha espera no parque para poder ir buscar as minhas coisas para o acampamento. Enquanto caminho rapidamente até o meu próximo destino repenso na lista de coisas a levar, afinal é melhor prevenir que remediar!

Lista:

Manta;

Coca-cola, sandes de atum (praticas e deliciosas!) e pizza;

2 Livros á escolha: O "Crepúsculo" e "Orgulho e Preconceito";

Mp3;

Telemóvel (obvio);

Lá estava eu a caminhar já no parque contando os itens da lista mentalmente quando um insuportável choca comigo.

- Garota não vês por onde andas? – Disse o otário que se atreveu a chocar contra mim e eu é que sou cega? Cara de pau!

Olhei para o rapaz insuportável e lá estava o atleta que só faz perder o meu tempo.

- Tinha de ser! – Disse irónica.

- Finalmente, no código dos nerds não é proibido chegar atrasada? – Disse Edward grosso como sempre.

- Acho que não mas pelos vistos sabes melhor o código que eu! – Dei o meu sorriso amarelo.

- O que não sei melhor que tu? – Gargalhou.

- Literatura inglesa, cozinhar, escrever, contar acima de dez… Tenho pressa e não posso ficar aqui de conversa fiada com um filhinho da mamãe! – Gargalhei encarando-o.

- OCUPADA? Engana-me que eu gosto… Estás com pressa de ir beijar os teus posters! – Deu o seu sorrisinho irritante.

RAPAZ IRRITANTE!

- Pior do que beijar posters é conviver contigo agora desenrola, o que queres de mim? – Perguntei, já é demasiado tempo gasto com ele.

- Para continuar a ser capitão de equipa preciso subir a minha media e soube do trabalho que fazer e quero contratar os teus serviços, pago bem. – Disse olhando para os lados.

- Não preciso de dinheiro! – Disse determinada, preciso outra coisa dele.

- Como assim? – Disse nervoso olhando para os lados.

- NÃO PRE-CI-SO DE DI-NHEI-RO! – Soletrei, como isto pode ser divertido.

Edward passava as mãos pelo cabelo bronze como sinal de nervosismo.

- Não precisas de ficar nervoso na minha presença! – Gargalhei e senti o seu olhar perfurar-me o peito, ai se um olhar mata-se! – Mas tenho uma proposta a fazer. – Disse.

- Qual proposta? – Perguntou com o censo levantado.

- Tens de ser meu namorado. – Disse de uma vez.

- O QUÉ? – Gritou com os olhos arregalados.

**Continuo ou não?**

**bj**


	2. Cap 2 A AQUI NERD MATA!

_Olá a todos! Antes de tudo gostária de agradecer aos que comentaram o capitulo passado: Alexies Freitas, Maria e MPR este capitulo é dedicado a vocês! :D_

**Capitulo 2- A Nerd aqui também MATA!**

Muito cómico ver Edward prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

- Tu está louca? – Gritou desesperado.

- Acredita que preferia estar louca que ter qualquer envolvimento contigo! – Disse tentando acalma-lo.

- Agora deu para contar piadas?- gargalhou irónico. – Qual a rapariga que não quer estar aos meus braços?

- EU! – Disse enfrentando-o.

- Conta outra! Se não quisesses não estarias a pedir-me em namoro! – Disse nervoso olhando de novo de um lado para o outro.

- Primeiro: Não quero namorar contigo, mas sim que finjas ser meu namorado. Segundo: não te preocupes com a possibilidade de aparecer um amigo teu pois nesta hora está a decorrer o treino das "meninas da torcida", logo os teus "bbf's" – Revirei os olhos e fazendo aspas com os dedos. – Estão a babar por elas! Terceiro e último: Não precisas de ter um ataque que a cena do namoro a fingir será apenas á frente da minha mãe e pai, portanto na minha casa. Será fácil não nos verem. – Disse recuperando o fôlego, espero que tenha entendido pois não estou com paciência de repetir tudo para o atadinho.

- És capaz de ter razão…- acalmou-se e respirou fundo fechando os olhos, sinceramente estou com pressa!

- Ó cabeçudo compreendo que essa coisa que tens ai dentro intitulada de cérebro é difícil de funcionar mas para tua informação EU TENHO VIVA e estou com pressa! – Disse colocando o dedo indicador na sua cara, pois do jeito que esta conversa está longa só compro o livro na terceira idade!

- Aceito e lento é o futuro pai dos teus filhos! – Disse orgulhoso pela tremenda ofensa.

- Já disse que é apenas um namoro a fingir, portanto não tomes partido do posto de pai dos meus filhos! – Disse gargalhando.

- Antes prefiro ver a trilogia do senhor dos anéis! (N/A: Não tenho nada contra os filmes.)- disse ofendidíssimo.

Revirei os olhos, que tremendo sofrimento ver a trilogia dos Senhor dos anéis, tenham pena de mim!

- Então amanhã vais á minha casa para eu apresentar-te aos meus pais. – Disse decidida a terminar rápido a conversa pois já sinto os meus neurónios a suicidarem-se.

- Ok, qual é a tua morada?

Tirei o papel da mala com todas as informações e entreguei-lhe.

- Nada de partilhar essa informação com ninguém se não estas FUDIDO! – Gritei entre os dentes.

- A Nerd falou uma asneira… hahahahahahaha… O mundo vai acabar! – Afirmou tirando sarna da minha cara!

- A Nerd aqui também MATA! – Disse furiosa, virei-me e comecei a andar com destino a minha casa para dar á minha mãe a noticia que sonha receber desde que soube que estava grávida:

"Mãe estou a namorar com o capitão de equipa de basquetebol da escola!"

Senti uma mão no meu braço a travar-me e virei-me para encarar o traste.

Lá estava Edward com o seu ridículo sorriso torto, que segundo a edição do jornal da escola considera o mais bonito do mundo e uma arma mortal para o coração de todas as raparigas, como é óbvio passei esse dia inteiro gargalhando desse artigo e ao mesmo tempo observando…

Esse sorriso vai deixar a minha mãe derretida! Já estou livre do inferno rosa choque. Com este pensamento dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Feliz por me ver! – Disse cheio de si o que me fez acordar da minha linha de pensamentos e a minha alegria foi para o quinto dos infernos.

- Não toca em mim! O que queres? – Perguntei enquanto me afastava dele.

- O teu problema está resolvido e o meu?

- Amanhã na minha casa falamos, vê quais são as disciplinas que amanhã começamos. – Disse com a cara "tipo óbvio".

- Ok, até amanha e…

- Ninguém pode saber disto! – Disse em tom de aviso afinal a minha reputação está em risco com este plano… o que a minha mãe obriga-me a fazer. Edward arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Isso mesmo. - Disse ele por fim.

Virei-me para ir finalmente até casa.

HARRY POTTER AQUI VOU EU MEU AMOR! Gritei para mim mesma e abri um sorriso do tamanho do mundo…

**Gostaram?**

**Continuo ou não?**


	3. Cap 3 EDWARD CULLEN!

3º Capitulo_ EDWARD CULLEN?

Bati com a porta com a máxima delicadeza que pude, mas segundo o olhar mortal lançado pela minha mãe não fui delicada o suficiente, olhar esse que se matasse o próximo evento agendado da Senhora Swan seria o meu funeral.

Ainda sendo encarada pela minha ADORADA mãe que se encontrava no chão deitada com as pernas fletidas, possivelmente a estava fazer abdominais como teria sido indicado pelo Personal Trainer, que é um pedaço de mau caminho, segundo a minha mãe, que de forma ridícula tentou empurrar-me para cima do armário.

Depois de fracassar tantas vezes ao tentar conseguir-me um namorado suspirou de cansaço de deu como perdida a batalha, pondo em causa as minha orientações sexuais. Ainda me lembro de jantar que aconteceu à três semanas.

_ON_

Encarei o meu prato recheado de couves e grelos de nabo e bufei contrariada, porque de tantos vegetais? Eu respondo…

A balança da casa atreveu-se a mostrar à minha mãe os três quilos a mais que ganhou no ultimo mês, e quem paga o erro da geringonça? EU! Que tenho de fazer dieta com ela, para ser linda, graciosa, elegante e por ai adiante…

Encarei todos na mesa com um bico enorme, sou adolescente problemática, né? Então tenho que tirar proveito…

– Isabella! – Exclamou meu pai de forma autoritária perante o meu comportamento. Bufei, já nem o biquinho posso fazer, aonde é que este mundo vai parar desta maneira!

– Charlie ela já não tem mais remédio! – Disse a minha mãe desesperada.

Que EXAGERO!

– Renée, menos, por favor. – Disse meu pai revirando os olhos.

– Charlie, já desisti de arranjar um namorado decente para a nossa filha pois nada lhe interessa… - Disse desgostosa, de repente encarou-me como se eu estivesse a derreter perante os seus olhos e dos seus lábios saiu a pérola do mês, se não a do ano. – Tu és Lésbica?

O meu pai engasgou-se, a minha mãe correu para socorre-lo, digamos que um caos geral à volta da mesa devido a barbaridade que saiu da boca da minha adorada mãe.

_OFF_

Depois desse episodio tive que jurar, prometer por todos os santinhos que não era lésbica para que acreditacem em mim, acho que fiz muito mal a alguém para merecer esta Família de cromos… ainda me pergunto porque sou eu a nomeada Estranha da família?

– Mexe esse cú e vem acompanhar-me nos abdominais Isabella! – Praticamente gritou acordando-me dos meus pensamentos. Já partilhei com vocês que ODEIO que me chamem Isabella e que gritem, não? Então já fica comunicado.

Minha mãe bateu com a cabeça se pensa que vou deitar no chão para fazer exercícios agora?

Pensa Bella, como vais sair desta?

Já sei! Edward, amo-te tanto neste momento!

–Não posso mãe!

– Estou mandando Isabella! – Exclamou.

– Combinei sair com o meu namorado, ou prefere que fique aqui? – Disse e os seus olhos brilharam, caiu que nem um patinho!

– NAMORADO! – Gritou.

– Sim namorado, rapaz do sexo masculino que tem mais vantagens que os amigos normais… possibilitando assim a abraços mais abusivos, beijos e coisas assim… - disse com cara de inocente.

– Eu sei o que é um namorado, mas quem é? – Perguntou curiosa enquanto se levantava apressadamente e corria até mim, podia ver a felicidade sair do seu ser, parecia que eu tinha ganhado o premio Nobel, mentira pois se ganhasse o premio Nobel a senhora Swan deserdava-me! Segundo ela homem não gosta de mulheres inteligentes!

Que machismo mais retardado!

– QUEM É? - Minha mãe começou a abanar-me pelos ombros de uma forma irritante, chocalhando o meu corpo de um lado para o outro tirando-me novamente da minha linha de raciocínio.

– Edward. – Sussurrei.

– EDWARD CULLEN?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça encarando os seus olhos brilhando e vi que não tinha mais volta.

Continua…

**Gostaria de descupar-me pela demora na postagem deste capitulo, postarei mais um hoje como desculpa e amanhã estarei aqui com um novo capitulo. Espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar! Bjão.**

**saraXD_ Vou continuar sim, Obrigado pelo apoio Bjão!**


	4. Cap 4 Pode rir

4º Capitulo_ Pode rir...

Neste momento peço a todas as forças celestiais que me ajudem nesta hora difícil, pedi para mim mesma quando por escassos minutos consegui sair da cena que estava a acontecer na sala da minha casa.

A minha mãe gritava extasiada pois descobriu que namoro com Edward Cullen o capitão da equipa de basquetebol, filho do conceituado médico Carlisle Cullen e Esme Cullen uma requisitada decoradora de interiores. Como minha mãe é supérflua em relação a este assunto pois o importante para ela não é O QUE EU GOSTO, mas sim o que ELA GOSTA, ainda lembro-me do dia que na maior inocência perguntei-lhe para quem seria o namorado que ela tanto escolhia, minha mãe respondeu que só o melhor servia!

Mas quem é que vai trocar saliva com o rapaz sou eu ou a Senhora Swan?

– …oficializar! – Disse a minha mãe interrompendo o meu raciocínio.

– Oficializar? – Perguntar com cara "O que eu perdi mas sei que não vou gostar".

– Temos de preparar um jantar para oficializar! – Disse completamente empolgada.

Eu pedi ajuda não uma corda para me enforcar!

– Mãe, você está louca! – Disse vendo o meu fim próximo.

Sou tão nova para morrer e nem consegui ler o livro do meu amado Harry Potter! Ó santinhos deixem-me apenas ler o ultimo livro que depois janto até com cinco Edward juntos e mais dez da minha mãe!

Arrepiei-me pela imagem que faz o inferno ser um lugar lindo e virtuoso!

– COMO NÃO! Temos de celebrar o milagre! – Disse alegre.

Meu Deus eu sei que é feio mentir mas não precisa esfregar na cara!

– CHARLIE NÃO ACREDITAS NO QUE ACONTECEU! – Disse correndo para o quarto, deixando-me ali com o Personal Trainer fazendo de tudo para não rir da minha cara.

– Pode rir… - Disse suspirando, afinal ele já estava ficando rouxo.

Uma gargalhada ecoou pela sala e arrependi-me de ter sido tão simpática.

– Mudei de ideias e não podes rir! E caso precises de legenda já está na hora de sair bomba de ar! – Disse ofendida, ok disse que podia mas também custava muito ser cavalheiro e não gozar, mas é claro que custa, não sou banhada em beleza fútil!

A sua cara fechou por completo e o mesmo começou a arrumar as coisas para sair com o rabinho entre as pernas, afinal sou a filha da sua cliente, mereço respeito.

Fui até o meu quarto para pegar a minha mochila e sair de casa antes que a minha mãe visse.

Missão fracassada.

Antes de abrir a porta silenciosamente a minha mãe aparece no topo das escadas.

– O Edward já chegou para levar-te?- Disse com os olhos brilhantes.

Isto está a cheirar-me mal…

– Vou ter com ele ao parque. - Disse tentando parecer descontraída, mas o pior é que não sou grande coisa a mentir.

Uma ruga se formou na testa da minha mãe, agora é que está tudo lixado!

– Então trata de ligar-lhe, pois só sais de casa quando ele vier te buscar. – Disse com um ar triunfante.

NÃO!

PENSA, PENSA, PENSA…

Não à outra solução, vou ter que implorar.

Peguei no telemóvel e procurei o número da pessoa que menos queria falar neste momento, muito menos implorar.

Começou a chamar…

– _Estou._

– Edward?

Continua…

**N/A: Espero que tenha gostado, como já referi no capitulo anterior amanhã postarei um novo capitu espero que gostem. Não esqueção de comentar. bjão**


	5. MAS A MINHA FILHA NÃO É UMA QUALQUER!

Capitulo 5- MAS MINHA FILHA NÃO É UMA QUALQUER!

– _Sim e quem fala?_

– É a Bella.

– _Não conheço Bella nenhuma!_

Porqué o cunhado de sonho dos meus pais é uma anta mais atada da existencia, mas o pior é que não posso descarregar a frustação nele e manda-lo colher morangos no deserto Saará, porquê?

Pelo simples facto de ter como espectadora a minha ADORADA mãe.

Abri o meu sorriso amarelo.

–_ Estou? Olha se es minha fã podes entra no meu clube de fãs na escola... Vou la sempre na quarta feira, mas agora vou ter de desligar..._

– ESPERA! - Gritei exasperada, tentei desfarçar pois uma ruga se formou na testa da minha mãe. - Sou eu a tua namorada querido. - Como doi dizer estas palavras, meu orgulho está ferido.

– _Sou solteiro..._

– Sim, hoje a tarde quando conversamos no parque prometi que ajudava-te nos estudos, lembras-te? - Disse novamente com o meu sorriso amarelo.

– _Nerd... es tu?_

ALELUIA!

– Prefiro Bella querido... - A vontade de refirar os olhos teve de ficar acorrentada dentro de mim, pois a ruga da testa da minha mãe ainda não desaparecer.

– _Querido? Está bem?_

– Estou, preciso que venhas cá a casa buscar-me! - Disse quase sem paciencia.

– _Ma..._

– Até já Ed!

Desliguei sem ouvir a sua resposta.

Olhei para a senhora Swan que abriu um grande sorriso, mas o que mais me preocupa é a ruga que ainda permanecia na sua testa.

Porque é que sou tão má atriz!

Mas tenho de conseguir, respirei fundo.

– Está a chegar mãe. - Disse cansada, no que fui meter-me.

– Estou tão anciosa para conhece-lo! - Disse alegre.

Abraçou-me forte.

– Res-pi-rar - Soletrei com dificuldade, devido ao abraço não cosigo respirar.

– Tenho de fazer uns telefonemas! - Gritou depois de lagar-me.

Aproveitei estar sozinha na sala e mandei uma mensagem para o Edward.

De: Bella

Para: Edward

Depois explico o telefonema. Tens de estar na minha casa em 5 minutos ou o nosso acordo está terminado!

Carreguei enviar e em seguida a minha mãe entrou novamente na sala com a agenda na mão.

– Porqu não publicar um anuncio? - Disse sarcastica.

– Boa ideia querida!

NNNNNÃAÃÃÃAÃAÃOOOOO!

– Estava a brincar mãe, por favor não faças isso!

– Porque querida, há algum problema? - Perguntou autoritária e desconviada.

Pensa...

Lembrei!

O Presunçoso do Edward falou todo cheio de si sobre o seu clube de fã e irei usar isso em meu favor.

– Nós meio que estamos a namorar as escondidas...

– COMO ASSIM?

– É qu...

– NÃO O DEVENDAS ISABELLA! ELE ESTÁ A QUERER USAR A MINHA MENINA!

– Não é isso... - Tentei argumentar.

– Querida sei que está apaixonada e isso deixa-te cega, MAS MINHA FILHA NÃO É UMA QUALQUER!

Devo dizer que estava meio que radiante pela subita necessidade da minha mãe para proteger-me, mas a sua expressão dava-me pena do pobre do meu "namorado".

PING PONG ( Campainha tocou)

– Eu vou! - Disse seixando a minha mãe acalmando-se no sofá com os dedos nas temporas.

Caminhei até a porta e abri a mesma.

Lá estava ele, com a pose que sempre deixava as raparigas cheias de suspiros, passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso.

– Está tudo bem? - Perguntou nervoso e um pouco aborrecido.

– ELE CHEGOU!

A minha mãe gritou da sala, que ouvido bom!

Edward engoliu a seco e deu um passo para trás. Quando olhei para onde ele tinha a sua atenção e vi a minha mãe totalmente nervosa, alterada.

– EU MATO VOCÊ!

Gritou a minha mãe na nossa direcção.

Continua...


	6. Não acredito!

Capitulo 7 – NÃO ACREDITO!

Lá estávamos nós na imensa fila para a livraria, posso até confessar que o meu coração estava abater muito mais rápido que o habitual, só de pensar que daqui a pouco tempo estarei com um exemplar da ultima obra de Harry Potter na mão pronto a ser degustado por mim fico radiante!

Peguei no meu livro de Jane Austen, Orgulho e Preconceito e sentei-me no chão e comecei a lê-lo, Edward acompanhou-me sentando-se também no chão.

_«- "O presente mantém-na sempre ocupada nesses cenários, não é verdade?". - sugeriu ele com um olhar de dúvida._

–_Sim, sempre. - respondeu ela, sem saber o que dizia, pois os seus pensamentos haviam divagado para outras paragens, como foi perceptível pela súbita exclamação que proferiu em seguida. - Recordo-me de uma vez o ter ouvido afirmar, senhor Darcy, que dificilmente perdoa alguém e que o seu ressentimento, uma vez formado, era implacável. Suponho que seja muito cauteloso com essa afirmação._

–_Efetivamente. - disse ele, com voz firme._

– _E nunca permite que o preconceito o cegue?_

–_Espero que não._

– _É particularmente incumbente para aqueles que nunca mudam de opinião estarem seguros de formar corretamente os seus juízos à primeira._

–_Posso perguntar qual a finalidade destas questões?_

–_A ilustração do seu carácter, simplesmente. - disse ela, procurando parecer menos séria. – Estou a tentar decifrá-lo._

–_E a que conclusão chegou?_

_Ela abanou a cabeça._

–_Não consigo fazer qualquer progresso. Ouço tão diversas opiniões sobre si que fico extremamente confusa.» (N/A: Excerto de __Orgulho e Preconceito __de Jane Austen)_

– Podes parar de ler, está a irritar-me... Fala! – Disse Edward do nada irritado.

– "Adoro prazeres simples. São o último refúgio dos complexos." – Recorri a Oscar Wilde, A Woman of No Importance de uma forma indiferente transmitida pela minha voz, afinal quem interrompe a leitura dos outros é carrasco vestido de rosa com um tique de suicídio.

– Como queiras, á malucos para tudo! – Disse indiferentes, agora eu sou maluca, né?

Prepara-te Edward pois se achas que sou maluca eu serei maluca só para ti!

– "É bom notar que há ideias pré-fabricadas a respeito de qualquer coisa, o que é bastante prático, permitindo-nos passar facilmente de uma para outra. Mas, quando a gente veio à terra com determinada missão, quando fomos encarregados de executar certa tarefa, as coisas já não são tão fáceis. As ideias pré-fabricadas, que os outros manejam tão bem, recusam-se a ficar em nossa cabeça: entram por um ouvido e saem pelo outro, e vão quebrar-se no chão. Causamos assim muitas surpresas. Primeiro, aos nossos pais. Depois, a todas as outras pessoas grandes, tão apegadas às suas benditas ideias!" - Frase de Maurice Druon, em "O menino do dedo verde", Edward olhou para mim como estivesse a fazer o pino.

– O quê? – Perguntou confuso, a ideia de usar apenas frases de livros vai correr bem, divertido... Consigo senti-lo!

– "Todos aqui são inimigos do único Inimigo, e mesmo assim devo andar como um cego, enquanto o sol alegra a floresta sob as folhas douradas!" – Agora foi a vez de O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel - Capítulo VI – Lothlórien, aposto que ele deve estar a pensar que fui abduzida!

– Não acredito que piras-te de vez! Ainda por cima não ensinaste-me nada! – Disse olhando de um lado para o outro.

– "Os miseráveis não têm outro remédio a não ser a esperança." – Agora recorri ao grande mestre inglês William Shakespeare.

– Porque deixei de estar aos pegas com a Emily para ficar com está louca? OH DEUS! – Disse dramático e sentando-se exausto no chão.

– "Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado" – Frase de Alvo Dumbledore em Harry Potter e a ordem da Fênix, claro que tinha de fazer referencia não é verdade!

– Não acredito nisto, porquê meu Deus? – Disse desanimado e demasiado dramático em minha opinião.

– "Homens, perdoem-o, ele não sabe o que faz" – Atirei para o ar extremamente dramática a referencia excelente de Jesus crucificado em "O EVANGELHO SEGUNDO J. CRISTO" de Saramago.

Uma espécie de ronco veio do Edward e um ataque de riso apoderou-se de mim.

Eu com um ataque de risos, Edward totalmente vermelho de vergonha e todos ao nosso redor a olhar-nos como se fossemos objetos não identificados, ridículo.

– Ele é bom e tem dona ok, virem a cara que aqui não á nada perdido! – Disse quando recuperei do meu ataque.

– Tenho dona? – Perguntou ainda vermelho.

– A tal Emily conta?

– Eu disse que estávamos curtindo não a namorar, pois se assim fosse estaria perdido, ela é muito chata e burra que até dói! – Disse negando com a cabeça e sorrindo torto.

– Então nunca vais ter uma namorada! – Disse como se fosse obvio, na verdade é!

– Porquê? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Queres uma rapariga inteligente... – Disse enquanto abria a mochila para tirar a comida, pois daqui a pouco é a meu estomago que vai dar sinal de vida!

– Sim...

– Mas uma prova que uma rapariga é inteligente é o fato que nunca na vida irá namorar contigo. – Disse empenhada a encontrar comida.

– Mui...

– EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritei.

Continua...


End file.
